Years Later
by Blue Falcon1
Summary: first meeting: Jade McCloud(Fox's daughter), Hawk Lambradi(Falco's nephew) and Slimey Frog(Slippey's Nephew)
1. Default Chapter

13 Years Later by: FalconFlyer7  
  
*The Mario gang after Melee*  
  
Well, Mario and Peach finally got married and had a son which they named Mario,Jr.  
  
Luigi and Daisy did the same thing and had a daughter which they named Peach.  
  
Bowser found some Blastoise in Melee which he found very attractive(Hey they're both big turtles)and had a baby...something that kinda looks like a mix of Baby Bowser and a Squirtle with water cannons.  
  
No one ever found out what happened to Dr.Mario.  
  
*Zelda Gang*  
  
Y.Link went back to the past, where he should've been.  
  
Link and Zelda got married and had a daughter named Narin (Pronounced: Nay- reen)  
  
Gannondorf went out and got drunk with Din and had a son named Gadin.  
  
*Marth and Roy*  
  
They both got the same woman pregnant and had a boy named Ron and a girl named Martha.  
  
*C.Falcon and Samus*  
  
They fall in love and have a boy which they named Sam Falcon.  
  
*Ness and Ice Climbers*  
  
Ness falls in love with Nana, they have a child which they name Nedd.  
  
Popo is somewhere, lost, on the Icicle Mountain.  
  
*The rest of the people*  
  
Fox hooks up with another fox and have a daughter named Jade. He also retires.  
  
Falco never gets married, retires, and has his nephew, Hawk Lambradi, take his position on the Starfox team.  
  
Pikachu and Jigglypuff hook up and have a child thats looks like a Jigglypuff with Pikachu's tail, ears, and those red cheek things.(Note: People who know alot on pokemon, don't be saying it would either come out as a Igglybuff or a Pichu, I have the gold and silver games, I just want it to be more interesting) Also, they evolve into their final stages.  
  
Pichu evolves into a Pikachu.  
  
Mewtwo keeps on making himself more powerful, nothing interesting.  
  
DK starts raising DK, Jr. for fighting.  
  
Mr.Game and Watch finds a wife and has twins, Mr. Game and Ms. Watch.  
  
Kirby and Yoshi open their own chain of resturants called "Eat! Eat! Eat!".  
  
Note: Other charactors from their games will come and try to get there kids into the next game.  
  
Next Chapter: Next chapter will be the tryouts for the next Super Smash Brothers, probably the same thing in the third chapter as well.  
  
Reveiw time: Was it good, bad, etc.  
  
Another Note: I know this chapter was short but don't worry, the next one will be longer. 


	2. Starfox meeting

Note: Ace, Mewtwo, Yoshi, Kirby and Pikachu(Pichu) are the judges.  
  
*Area: At the foot of Icicle Mountain*  
  
Kirby: So, do you think that these guys will be good?  
  
Mewtwo: Let's hope not so we're bored out of our friggin' minds.  
  
Yoshi: Um, Mewtwo, this is a PG fic.  
  
Ace(To Pikachu): I bet ten bucks he says he doesn't care.  
  
Mewtwo: Oh, sorry.  
  
Ace: How? What?  
  
Pikachu: Pay up.  
  
Ace: Fine.  
  
*Ace pays Pikachu ten bucks*  
  
Kirby: Let's just start this.  
  
Mewtwo: We can't until everyone gets here.  
  
*The Great Fox appears in the distance*  
  
Pikachu: I can't wait to see them.  
  
Yoshi: Neither can I.  
  
Fox: Hey everyone, I brought my daughter for the new Super Smash Brothers game.  
  
Falco: And I brought my nephew.  
  
*Slippy walks out of the ship*  
  
Slippy: Hey guys, what about my nephew?  
  
Fox: Is he skilled at attacking?  
  
Ace: Hey, Fox, that would be one of my questions.  
  
Fox: Oh, sorry.  
  
Ace: Bring him out.  
  
Mewtwo: OK, anymore Starfox characters?  
  
*No answer*  
  
Pikachu: OK, lets start the training mode.  
  
*Arena: Final Destination*  
  
*Five Polywires(I'll explain what they are later) fall from the sky*  
  
Ace: Who wants to go first?  
  
Jade: I will.  
  
Ace: OK, but before you go and fight the wire frames, I want to ask you something.  
  
Jade: What?  
  
Ace: Are your attacks the same as your father's were?  
  
Jade: Yes.  
  
Mewtwo: OK, that takes off one thing from our list of stuff.  
  
Kirby: What list?  
  
Mewtwo: To see if they are smasher material.  
  
Kirby: Oh.  
  
Yoshi: Now we just have to see if they are A: Strong enough or B: Too strong.  
  
Pikachu: OK, we get the point, lets just start the training mode.  
  
*Jade is transported to Final Destination*  
  
*One of the Polywires start attacking Jade*  
  
Fox: What the hel..  
  
Yoshi: What did I say earlier about this being a PG fic?  
  
Fox: Whatever, but still, what are they?  
  
Ace: Some scientests at HAL Labratorys messed with the DNA of some Polygons and Wire Frames.  
  
Fox: Oh, will she live?  
  
Ace: Don't worry, these things are meant as trainers.  
  
Fox: OK, good.  
  
*Jade shoots one of the Polywires with her laser*  
  
*She does a rolling dodge and does a fire fox on another P.W.*  
  
*She jumps in the air and deflects two more P.W.'s*  
  
*She charges up for a smash attack, and KO's two P.W.'s*  
  
*She uses fox illusion and KO's another P.W.*  
  
*She finishes off the last two P.W.'s with a couple laser shots, a fox illusion and smash attack*  
  
Jade(Breathing heavy): Is that good enough?  
  
Ace: Let's see our judges results, you must get the acceptance of three out of five judges.  
  
Mewtwo: She's good enough.  
  
Pikachu: No good.  
  
Kirby: She's really good.  
  
Yoshi: Totally unskilled.  
  
Ace: Welcome, you are the first member.  
  
Pikachu and Yoshi: You think she's good enough!?!?!?!?  
  
Ace: Yup, you gotta problem with that?  
  
Pikachu and Yoshi: Yes.  
  
Ace: Well, too bad.  
  
Mewtwo: OK, Hawk, you're up next.  
  
Hawk: I'm gonna be her clone, just like how my uncle was compared to Fox.  
  
Yoshi: We have to see if your powerful enough.  
  
Kirby: Hold on, I think if he is like Jade, he should instantly become her clone.  
  
Ace: Lets vote on it.  
  
Mewtwo: I agree with Kirby.  
  
Yoshi: I think he has to be tested.  
  
Pikachu: I agree with Yoshi.  
  
Ace: Great, I have the deciding vote again, but I agree with Kirby and Mewtwo, so I'd like to welcome Hawk to the group.  
  
Fox and Falco(To Yoshi and Pikachu): Do you hate us or something, why do you keep voting against our (kids in Foxes case and nephew in Falcos case).  
  
Pikachu: Because we think its unfair to have lasers and stuff.  
  
*Falco points his gun to Yoshi's head*  
  
Yoshi: Please don't kill me!!!!  
  
Falco: Then don't vote against Slimey.  
  
Pikachu: Who's Slimey?  
  
Fox: Slippy's Nephew.  
  
Kirby: Up next, Slimey Frog. (get it)  
  
Slimey: I'm kinda like the Luigi of the group.  
  
Mewtwo: What are you talking about?  
  
Slimey: Remember in SSB:M how Mario and Dr.Mario had the same attacks and Luigi had the same attacks except for one?  
  
Mewtwo: I think i'm getting what you're saying.  
  
Slimey: Well, I just have a different UP B move.  
  
Mewtwo: What is it?  
  
Slimey: Bring a Polywire over here.  
  
*Mewtwo calls over a P.W.*  
  
Mewtwo: Now demonstrate.  
  
*Slimey pulls out a wrench, catches the P.W. by the neck in the holder and throws it down at a fast rate*  
  
Slimey: I forgot to mention this, it can be used as a spike move.  
  
Ace: You got my vote.  
  
Yoshi(Looks over at Falco and says in a trembling voice): Same with Ace.  
  
Mewtwo: That's impressive, you got my vote.  
  
Kirby: OK, here is our third smasher, and the first group.  
  
Me: next chapter will be more meetings with the Zelda group. 


End file.
